Elijah and Aya
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson, and the Vampire, Aya Al-Rashid is complicated. Originally, it was strongly hinted that they were romantically involved decades ago. In modern times, however, Aya appears to resent Elijah possibly because he broke her heart by leaving her behind to carry on the formation of The Strix. They however allied once more to restore the broken Strix after Elijah, Aya, and the Mikaelsons banished Tristan de Martel to the ocean. They become enemies again when Aya forces Davina to try and break Aya and the rest of the Strix from Elijah's bloodline. After this was unsuccessful, Aya appears to not want to live anymore and Hayley Marshall-Kenner takes her life in front of Elijah. History Early History Elijah met Aya when she was a human. She was an outcast in her town, which drew them to each other. Eventually, they began a romantic relationship and Elijah turned Aya into a vampire. After this, the former lovers drew up a contract together to form a group of powerful allies and vampires. However, this failed when Mikael found his children and Elijah fled, leaving this newly formed group to Tristan de Martel and Aya. Aya hasn't forgiven Elijah for abandoning her and their new group. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In'' I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, they run into each other once the Strix is in town. Their meetings are not what one may call pleasant, but they refrain from trying to kill each other as they carry out their business in New Orleans. However, in ''A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Aya submits to Elijah's plan to drown Tristan de Martel in the ocean and becomes the Strix's new female leader. In Wild at Heart, Elijah reluctantly aligns himself with Aya as they both look to locate the weapon that could kill an Original Vampire. In Dead Angels, the two become enemies once again as Elijah tries to reclaim his title as the Strix's leader. Aya, however, reminds him of the pact they wrote together centuries ago involving the usurpation of the Strix's leadership. A flashback is then shown how they met and became lovers before Mikael drove Elijah and his family out of town. Aya reveals she's resented him for leaving the Strix and her ever since that, but she has moved on the become a strong, independent woman (as shown when she was able to hold her own in a fight against Elijah). Elijah and Aya decide to duel for the Strix's leadership. However, Marcel takes them down another path which ends with both of them not getting the title as leader. The two exes call a truce and accept Marcel as their new leader. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Elijah and Klaus are met by Aya whilst looking for Aurora. Aya's witch snaps their necks. Once Elijah and Klaus have been rescued from The Sisters, Elijah comes face to face with Aya and points a gun at her. It is revealed that Aya has been marked by Rayna Cruz who was lead to the Strix as a distraction by Stefan. Aya tells Elijah to end her life, stating that if you had been left by the man you had been devoted to, what choice did you have but to kill them to finally be free. Aya says that if he doesn't kill her, she will take the gun and kill him. Elijah tries to kill her but he hesitates, his hand shaking while holding the gun, as a tear falls down his face. Aya lets out a gasp as a stake is driven through her from behind by Hayley who tells her that killing her was giving Aya more mercy than Jackson ever received from them. Trivia * Elijah sired Aya. *Rebekah refers Aya as Elijah's little protégé in Beautiful Mistake and Elijah's ex in Savior. *In Dead Angels, it was revealed that the two began the formation of the Strix together. *Despite all that Aya did to him and his family, Elijah oddly seemed to still hold a level of love for her, as shown by how after having subdued Aya, he had the chance to kill her during their duel but did not, hesitating long enough for Marcel to intervene, which Aya herself noted. Although Elijah said he would kill Aya without hesitation the next time they were enemies, when Aya herself even demanded Elijah to kill her, Elijah once again hesitated despite Aya's attempt to break the sire line and allow all the enemies of his family to attack and didn't seem to actually intent to carry it out until Hayley killed her instead. This is remarkable, considering Elijah had zero hesistance to kill Celeste despite their past together when she became an enemy of his family. **It should also be noted that Elijah repeatedly showed remorse and guilt for having betrayed Aya, even saying he would never forgive himself in their last confrontation. Quotes :Elijah: "Let's not make this more unpleasant that it needs to be." :Aya: "After all this time, how could you think that we would follow you?" :Elijah: "All of you swore loyalty to a serpent who seized control of this fellowship, all in the name of furthering his tyranny." :Aya: "Seize control?! Is that how you rewrite history? You ran like a coward, leaving Strix to be slaughtered by your mad father." : -- Dead Angels ---- Gallery OR312b_0056b.jpg OR312b_0183b.jpg TO312 AyaElijah1.jpg TO312 AyaElijah2.jpg TO312 AyaElijah3.jpg TO312 AyaElijah4.jpg TO312 ElijahAya1.jpg TO312 ElijahAya2.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship